Turning Back Time
by b-chan
Summary: What would you be willing to do to get what you want most? Would you change every aspect of your being for a chance at something better? Special thanks to Anatra for beting.
1. Chapter 1

**Turning Back Time**

Chapter 1: Wishful Thinking

He never considered me a threat, not even when he was a young boy many years my junior. He was always stronger, always the one that came out on top. I think- no I know- he knows I want what he has. The looks he gives me sometimes as I gaze with longing upon what he holds dear, considering, weighing, dismissing almost so fast I think its my imagination, but after so many years I know its not. I know he doesnt consider me a challenge and as I am now hes right.

My hair is all white, I use to dye it, try and hold back the clock, but it was a futile attempt. Lifting my hand I look at my once strong fingers, now wrinkled and spotted with age. Once I could lift mountains with these hands, once I could gather such energy to make the average man quake in fear, once I was a strong handsome man that turned the heads of many young ladies, much to my off and on again ex lover's dismay. Bulma my first love, I used to wonder if she was the one. We were close, we shared so many adventures and things together. She got me over my shyness factor, cleaned me up, introduced me to him and later the one I knew would have made me complete if only only I wasnt so pathetic.

Im a weak old man now, while he a young saiyan still in his prime. Im not worth a second glance, not to him, not to the one I secretly love from afar.

Uncle Yamacha!

The young bundle of energy that crashes into my side knocks the breath out of me. Im not as young as I use to be, but then the child pressed to me is a full blooded saiyan with great potential.

Careful Vegetto, I chide fondly lifting the boy to sit on my lap. You dont know your own strength. The boy laughed all smile like his sire, and despite that, Im very fond of him. Im unable to resist the temptation of running my fingers through the boys wild locks. He looks so much like his bearer, but young and happy, something I dont think Ive ever truly seen. The fringe of wild bangs hanging down cutely in his eyes helps, and of course the carefree smile. I know Ive never seen such an expression on my beloveds face before, but I can imagine it. I can imagine in the quiet moments after passion, flushed and breathless he might look that way.

Vegetto, scolds his father walking up to us. You shouldnt be so rough with your uncle; you know hes only human.

Human: I suppress a frown at the word. If he were a cruel person I might think it a hidden insult, but this is Goku were talking about.

My eyes travel up his well defined body. Hes as toned and fit as ever, I dont think hes ever been anything else, despite his monstrous appetite. His skin is healthy and looks surprisingly soft for one in their early nineties. No signs of accursed wrinkles, not even the ones from smiling too much... which he does. The sun shines off his ebony locks, blacker than night; my own hair seems dull and limp in comparison. My life's flame will blow out soon while his still shines, not even half way gone. Who knew saiyans lived so long. Not me, surly not Gokus ex-wife Chichi, nor poor Bulma. She would have been running endless tests on them if shed know they had such longevity. She would have wanted to stay longer with the man she loved.

Bulma poor beautiful, Bulma. She died too young, perhaps she would have wanted it that way, but I think not. It was the smoking there was a tumor in her lung that they couldnt take out. We all watched her slowly slip away. It had been hard on me, hard on us all, hard on Vegeta.

The thought of his name has me glancing around the tall giant of a man to see if the more slight of build saiyan was near. Not yet, he was more tired these days and starting to show. The first time hadnt been easy on him, he could only imagine this time with tw-

You look tired Yamacha, said Goku interrupting my thoughts. He smiles kindly, as a superior male to an inferior one he humors; perhaps its all in my head, but those smiles never look real to me, not unless theyre directed at his mate or children.

A little, I admit, not meeting his eyes, my beating heart speeds up wondering does he suspect?

Youve been gone a lot lately, he said moving to sit next to me. His hands pluck the child off my lap and I secretly mourn the loss. Such a good boy, smart and strong. What I wouldnt do for a child of my own like that, but I never married and none of my tryst with any of my many EXs ever bore fruit. Im sure Id make a great father.

Ive been traveling I state cautiously. We were all fooled by the act; hes not nearly as dumb as he makes himself out to be. No, theres a great mind behind that innocent smile.

Where? he asks casually not looking at me, his attention seems to be all on his son.

Oh around, I said looking away from the happy image they produce. You know sightseeing, dont have much time left. Got to get out and see things before its too late. I glance at him out of the corner of my eye, hes looking at me with a considering look. For all I know he might know what Im up to. No, if he did if he did Id be dead now. Maybe it just seems like he knows what Im doing with his speculative glances, but he can only guess at the end results. He cant read my thoughts. Thats some kind of saiyan thing, Krillin used to say he could hear him some times when Goku projected at him, but then they were close when he was alive. Me and Goku we live together at Capsule Corps, but were not close.

Does that surprise you, my living with the enemy? I lost my place when the economy took a dive; condo I was playing off was worth less then my loan. Good old Bulma bailed me out. She could have just forked over the cash, but she moved me back into my old room at CC instead, stating I was living in my own filth anyway. I thought maybe she was trying to make me part of her life again, but it was all too apparent that her and Vegeta were perfectly content together. They screamed and fought like cats and dogs. Their verbal battles were on par with anything he and Goku might have enacted, but it was all too apparent that it was some kind of game; a battle of wills. They challenged one another; it wasnt till at least a year later and several accidental walk ins that I learn the winner of the verbal fight got his or her way in the bedroom.

Oh Kami, sometimes Bulma had a dirty, dirty mind! Things I wouldnt have thought a lady would do to a man, nor things Id have ever thought Vegeta would let anyone do to his person. I should have guessed then, should have remembered he was an alien, but it just never clicked. Didnt click till the day I barged in on him getting his royal behind plowed by my once good friend. His features didnt show any of the rage or shame I would have associated with him being forcefully pinned and fucked by his long time rival. No, more like glazed over intense pleasure.

It was a saiyan thing. Bulma had only recently passed away, and Vegeta was still mourning in his own quiet isolating way. It was painful to look at him sometimes; he would just stare off into the distance with a look on his face that made my own eyes well up with tears. He didnt cry, not where I could see anyway, but he seemed to emit this gloomy depressing air about him that didnt need actions nor words to express. He wasnt eating or sleeping, he was wasting away before his children and me and we couldnt do anything about it.

That was when Goku acted. I dont know if it was some kind of saiyan instinct, I dont know if hed secretly loved him from afar for years. All I know is I felt their powers sky rocket one day and, thinking theyd finally decided to kill one another, rushed off to intervene only to find sweet innocent Goku looking for all the world like he was forcing himself on Vegeta of all people; and Vegeta oddly enough enjoying it.

I think thats when it started for me I think seeing him like that flipped some kind of switch in me and Ive not been able to turn it off since. Women seemed so needy and dispassionate. Anytime I convinced myself to lay with one it was his face, his body I pictured in my mind when I came. Of course, I didnt have the balls to act on my feelings and there was Goku to contend with, as well as self denial; I fought with that for many years.

Apparently saiyans are naturally a very low level of telepath. They can only project thoughts and feeling to those theyve bonded with and the number of bonds they hold determined their life span; for a saiyan with many bonds has more reason to live than one without. Vegeta had very few mental links: Trunks, Bra, Bulma, Goku I wouldnt have thought he was on that list, but he was. A byproduct of their fusion or perhaps simply because they were the last of their species Im not sure, but Goku was one of the few bonds Vegeta held. When his strongest bond, his mate Bulma, disappeared the saiyan no ouji simply didnt have enough reason to continue living. His offspring were grown and independent. He wasnt needed; so Goku intervened.

I wouldnt say it was a pity fuck, far from it. I wasnt the only one that sensed their powers flaring when it happened. Piccolo arrived shortly after me and boy Ive never seen a namek turn such an interesting shade before. Next was Gohan and Videl. Im sure she didnt mind as much as her husband did; the womans eyes had clouded over while her face flushed. I suppose you cant blame her, seeing two perfect examples of male perfection going at it like rabbits can have that effect and I always suspected she had a bit of a freaky side. Gohan wasnt so admiring of their performance far from it. However, when he tried to pull Goku off Vegeta his father didnt take it too kindly.

I suppose he was lucky, dominant male saiyans tend to be aggressive towards other dominant males; even their own offspring when threatened. He suffered a concussion, fractured collar bone, broken arm, and some cracked ribs. Nothing a senzu bean couldn't fix courtesy of a very confused and shocked Krillin who showed up a few moments later.

When he finished Vegeta was well unconscious, but only suffering from minor damage: monkey bites, scratches, bumps and bruises. Goku was left naked, reeking of sex, with the dumbest grin, to top all prior dumb grins, on his face before his friends and family. Of course, it didnt go well for him. The accusations were quick to follow. Why and how could you and what about Chichi.

But, Goku didnt care about poor Chichi, not like a husband does his wife. He cheerfully told his oldest son his mother and he hadnt been getting along for some time now and that their sex life was non-existent. Not something the young man had wanted to hear after seeing his father bang another guy. It was a mess after that.

Gohan left in a huff, Videl and Piccolo followed him in concern. Krillin made some lame excuse about needing to buy milk and hurried home, obviously very uncomfortable with what hed seen. And me? Well I just kind of stared dumbly at the naked pair, not sure what to make of it. Part of me wanted to say what about Bulma? How could Goku dishonor her memory like that? Shed only been gone a few months for crying out loud! Another part was concerned for Vegeta, how was he going to feel about this when he woke up? And a part of me I didnt understand wanted to pummel Goku, wipe that stupid grin off that stupid face. At the time I thought it had to do with Gokus blatant abandonment of his family once again, but later Id come to understand that abandonment wasn't the issue. No, I wanted to hurt Goku for taking something precious to me.

A hand passed before my face and I gave a start, hand going up to my chest. Damn, heart, never used to get so worked up over so little. I coughed, eyes watering as my body protested the harsh movements; Im going to be sore after this.

Woah, easy there, said Goku patting me on the back. Didnt mean to startle you, but you were kind of zoning out.

Uncle Yamacha, said Vegetto with such big eyes. Im sure he can smell it on me, the scent of death.

Calming my fit I pat him on the head and smile to reassure him. It does the job, whatever his instincts are telling him they come and go as quickly as the wind. I suppose he gets that from his sire.

Taking his hand I get up. Why dont we all go inside and Ill fix you a peanut butter, pickles, and banana sandwich? The boys addicted to them, when Vegeta was carrying him that was what he mainly craved. Well that and Cottage cheese with tomatoes. It doesnt matter what species you are pregnant people eat weird food combinations.

Really? Yay! cheers the boy jumping off his fathers lap to pull me toward the kitchen.

I glance back at Goku who once again has that look on his face: considering. It leaves as soon as he realized Im looking at him. Thats right, Im no threat, you dumb monkey.

Entering the kitchen I scoop Vegetto up and place him on the counter while I go to the fridge and gather my ingredients. I can see the boy bouncing on the counter top from the corner of my eye and it makes me smile.

My mind drifts back to my previous thoughts and my smiles disappears.

Of course, Chichi wasnt happy when she heard her husband had screwed Vegeta in front of their son and friends, even if she did think said friends were a bunch of warrior bums. She was pissed, but it was still obvious that she wanted to try and make things work between her and Goku. She didnt want to break up their family. At first, it seemed like she was going to be successful. Vegeta and Goku had this awkward phase were they didnt meet each others eyes and for the most part were not speaking. Goku kept appearing at CC, but they didnt talk or interact. Goku just kind of followed Vegeta with his eyes and Vegeta just looked everywhere but in Gokus direction. Goku and Chichi fought pretty hard over his need to visit, but that didnt keep him away.

It was during that time that Vegeta and I started to really get to know each other. It probably had something to do with Vegetas hormones being out of whack, but I like to think I was just better company then that stalker Goku.

He told me everything I know about saiyans. He told me about his relationship with Bulma, about his life as a mercenary, and his hatred for Freeza. When it came to the lizard he was pretty vague, I know he was hiding things. Things I can guess at and hope to all the gods arent true; but, when have the gods even given a damn about what I care for?

Goku didnt really mind our hanging out, at least not at first. I think he kept quiet because Vegeta talked when I was around, not to him, but out loud and about personal stuff wed all always wondered about our saiyan no ouji. It made me feel special that hed tell things about himself to me and back then when I thought I was still straight as an arrow Id begun thinking of us as good friends, maybe even best friends.

During all this time, Gokus life was a mess: Gohan was not speaking to him and Chichi was always angry, always trying to change him. She was winning, Vegeta wasnt talking to him and everyone was pushing him to go back and make up with his wife. He probably would have done it, played the part of Chichis dutiful husband and pushed all thoughts of Vegeta aside, except he learned that Vegeta was pregnant with their child.

Now that was a shocker. It took me a long time to wrap my brain around the concept that Vegeta was the equivalent of a female saiyan. Though do not call him that or hell beat the snot out of you. That was one of the more riveting conversations wed had. Male saiyans lets call Bucks, I cant pronounce the actual saiyan words, too growly. Child bearing saiyans, like Vegeta, well call Does. To us humans they look alike, the only really noticeable difference is Bucks tend to be bigger and more powerful. I see why Vegeta had to nearly kill himself, literally, for his strength. Hes surpassed the expectations of his race for the fairer sex many times over. The real difference lay internally, Vegetas got all the plumbing he needs to do the job with an all purpose hole like a chicken. Im sure youre all thinking what about Trunks? Apparently Does can impregnate other Does, but Bucks can only impregnate Does. Vegeta says they were slowly evolving to all be Does, but Freeza put an end to whatever nature had in mind.

When Id found out Goku was doing his staring thing, while Vegeta was fixing one of those Peanut butter, pickle, and banana sandwiches I was telling you about. I was sitting back watching them, when the big guy got up off his chair and invaded Vegetas space. At first I feared a repeat of them screwing like rabbits, but Goku just trapped Vegeta against the counter and finally after two months of non eye contact he forced Vegeta to meet his gaze. Which was followed by the bigger saiyans hand on Vegetas flat stomach.

Im not sure how he knew. They didnt say anything, Goku just nodded, turned, and left. He might have sensed its ki or maybe detected a change in Vegetas scent, but Vegeta defiantly wasnt showing then. It was a survival trait, bearers didnt show they were with pup till their last month then they ballooned up. Before that Vegeta still had his sleek sexy midriff up to six months along; saiyans only carry for seven months as opposed to a humans nine.

The shit really hit the fan then. Goku dumped Chichi, even got papers to make it a legal divorce. Poor thing, he had no job so she couldnt force him to pay alimony. She took the house, but one might say Goku upgraded by moving to Capsule Corps.

Goten and Trunks seemed to take things in stride, more weirded out by the thought of men having babies then about their fathers being gay; if you can call it that, from a saiyan perspective you might say it was more natural. Trunks who ended up doing all his fathers medical tests was fascinated by the whole process, even to the point that he tested himself and Goten to see if either of them had inherited that particular ability. Trunks hadnt, but to everyones surprise Goten had. Nothing's come of that yet, but Im sure one of these days Goten and Trunks are going to wise up and realize theyll never find another they feel more connected to then each other and with the ability to have offspring together theres really nothing to hold them back. Officially Trunks is still a ladies man. Goten too, but Im pretty sure hes had a couple of boyfriends hes keep on the hush-hush, nothing long lasting. I just hope hes using protection.

The girls, loved it. Bra was so excited about the prospect of being an older sister. She went out of her way to make her father comfortable. She did all the baby stuff: painted the nursery, put the crib together, shopping; which was good because Vegeta would have died if anyone caught him looking at baby booties, bibs, and the like.

Pan was excited too, but her excitement was tempered by her father, who was downright hostile the whole way through Vegetas pregnancy. Still the little brunette would sneak over to CC and visit, her big eyes trained on Vegetas stomach, senses stretched out to feel ki. She got married to Uub shortly after Vegeta gave birth and is currently pregnant herself with their fourth child. Its pretty funny seeing her and Vegeta hang together. Saiyans are pack animals by nature and two pregnant 'does' just seem to migrate toward each other. Bras been entertaining the idea herself, but shes still trying to convince her long time boyfriend 17 to marry her first. He was far from uninterested, I think he just hasnt worked up the balls to ask Vegeta for her hand and with the short saiyan being knocked up and moody shed probably have to wait till after Vegetas delivered.

Krillin came around, he and Goku had been friends ever since they were small boys together. Even something like Goku mating to Vegeta, which made the little guy nervous to the day he died, wasnt enough to change their friendship. 18 found the whole situation amusing and took dangerous risks teasing Vegeta about it. She still comes about from time to time; I think shes lonely without Krillin. Her and Vegeta have a very strange friendship involving light teasing and heavy insult being directed at each other. Ill never forget the week before Vegeta had Vegetto when 18 called him fat, his expression was priceless.

I havent seen Tien, Chaotsu, or Lunch in so long Im not sure they even know about Goku and Vegeta or are even still alive. Roshi was his perverted self asking for dirty details about Goku and Vegetas sex lives. Hes still pretty active for such an old timer, that immortal phoenix did a pretty good job preserving him just as he was; hell probably out live us all.

Piccolo didnt really care who Goku screwed, his only concerned was Gohan. He didnt personally hold anything against them as a couple. Dende and Mr. Popo were indifferent and too busy with watching over the world to even comment.

It took Gohan years to forgive his father and theyre still not completely ok with each other. Im sure all he hears from his mother when he visits is horrible things about his father; shes become very bitter over it. But, Gohan loves his youngest brother, how can anyone not, and is pretty interested in Vegetas latest brood. He and Vegeta actually get along well, all his anger was directed at his father, not the saiyan no ouji. They talk every now and then about stuff like books and philosophy, politic, brainy things that make my eyes water. Videls in her late forties early fifties, Im not sure. I think Gohans starting to realize hes going to be alone when she dies if he doesnt fix things with his family. Hes always been smart and Im sure Videl and Pan have been pushing him to kiss and make up.

I finish making Vegetto his stack of sandwiches and the growing boy digs into them like he hasnt eaten in days. I pat him on the head as I move over to sit in the chair across from him. He has my full attention; that is, till his other father enters the room. I forget to breath. Hes wearing a 2XL t-shirt that does nothing but accentuate the swell of his body. Hes pretty self conscious of his looks and more than a little uncomfortable about the attention a round belly brings, but at this point nothing he can do will hide his state. Six and a half months along with twins, he should be gigantic, but its nothing compared to the size a human woman would be at in the same time frame. Still I find him beautiful like this, caring and cautious of the little ones hes with. Vegeta might have been an aloof clueless father to Trunks and Bra, but its defiantly different now that hes the one carrying the child.

He looks even handsomer than when we were all training for the androids. His hair has turned redder since he had Vegetto, something about body chemistry changing with pregnancy, it happens to humans too I hear. He lost muscle mass when with Vegetto and never gained it all back, but then he hasnt the same drive to kill himself training like he use to. The slender, stream lined form appeals to my senses more. He looks far less intimidating and sexy, like something out of a Calvin Klein ad, the kind of body people work themselves to death trying for and never achieve. But, its always been his eyes or perhaps its more accurate to say his gaze thats caught me hook, line, and sinker. I could stare forever into those darker than pitch eyes, seeing the pride, passion, and other more secret emotions this little saiyan no ouji holds inside. I would if hed let me, but as soon as our eyes meet were interrupted by his mate, Goku, entering through the sliding glass door leading out back. His eyes leave mine to lock with his mates, share all these feelings, all his love with the one that conquered him. Goku steps forward, till hes staring down into his mate's eyes. Smiling like a fool he touched Vegetas middle.

I felt such bitterness as I looked away. If I had acted first, if I had been there for you after Bulma left us, would it be me you looked at with such passion? You were vulnerable, if Goku, your most hated rival, could steal your heart then what of I? If I had offered you comfort in my embrace, would you have laughed and called me a pathetic human or might you have taken it?

These questions have eaten at me, eaten and eaten and eaten away at my very core till Im here now, today. I made up my mind and Ive planed so very carefully. Im only one step away from my goal, one step away from no turning back. But, Im an old pathetic human, what have I got to lose?

With a soft groan I pull myself out of the chair, joints dont work like they use to; everything hurts. Im going, I tell the air more than anyone in particular.

Will you be home for dinner? asked Vegeta as I turn to head toward the sleeping quarters and my room. Bras kind of made an event of tonight, everyone will be there. Maybe the tin cans finally going to propose. You wouldnt want to miss that Im sure.

I pause with my back to them all, wanting very much to postpone my plans just to make him happy, but if I do I think I wont have the resolve to try again. Swallowing I shake my head in a negative and reaffirm by saying no. I have something important I have to do.

Vegeta huffs, What could you possibly have to do that so important? Dont tell me youre sneaking off to go snuggle a sweet heart? Why Yamacha, at your age you old dog.

Yamacha fought to keep from spilling the beans. He was so close, only one dragon ball left, the hardest one yet! Yah you might say that, he did turn then and saw the look of shock on the oujis face ignoring Goku all together. If I miss this opportunity it might never happen again.

He held eye contact for a very short moment with the prince, hoping that this Vegeta would one day learn what had happened to him and why hed done it.

Vegeta seemed to realize something was off with his friend. He reached up a hand and tapped the side of his face with a finger in thought. Well if its that important you better go. I cant guarantee their will be any food left when you return, what with five saiyans and god knows however many other guests might be coming.

Yamacha gave a small laugh. Dont worry I can take care of myself, he said heading towards the sleeping quarters and his fate.

Tbc

Special thanks to Anatra for beting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Turning Back Time**

Thanks to everyone thats reviews so far.

Vegetawriter: No worries, this fic is in fact already completed. Im just using supply and demand to release the chapters.

Just another reader: Guess I wasnt too secretive with the over all plot the title does kind of give it away I do try and keep things as close as I can to the original story, thanks for noticing.

Dragon: Hope this is soon enough for you and that you continue to enjoy the story.

Yaoiandcoffeeaddict: (like the name) Yes, we all want to read and see if Yamacha succeeds. Run little saiyan the big bad wolf is after you (lecherous look).

Roguereader: Hope you continue to enjoy the story. It is a less done pairing, which is good from time-to-time to keep things different. Im an all Vegeta fan myself so, so long as hes present Im generally happy.

Pallyndrome: Yes, I live! Admit-ably Im not as active as I once was, but if you check out my page (Just hit the homepage link on fanfiction dot nets personal page for B) and youll see Ive posted 5 times already this month. Im already working on another fic and Im always posting new doujinshi scans so check it out if you like.

Also if anyones interested B has a rather spicy title pic for this story on her page. You can find it next to the actually story in Bs fanfic page.

Ja ne

Enjoy b-chan

Chapter 2: Battle Cry

I wait until the sun sets, darkness shall be my cover. Im in my room going through my pack making sure I havent forgotten anything. Last thing I need is to snag the last ball only to realize Ive forgotten the other six back home. Lets see... I open my capsule case and mentally go over the supplies I have. A years supply of food, check. My wardrobe, check. A small capsule with some personal items; these might get me in trouble where Im going, but I dont think theres any need for me to hide the truth once alls said and done. Some vehicles: camper, car, truck, speed boat, space cruiser (did I mention Bulma left me a pretty penny when she passed?).

My hand hovers over the last capsule the most important, without it I dont stand a snowball's chance in hell. I lift it out of the case and look at it, its not the first time this capsulated vehicle has changed the worlds fate. Once again, all thanks to sweet Bulma. I was quite shocked when I stumbled across it thinking the boy had taken it back home with him, but then they did find that extra one so this must be it. I stare at the one simple word written on the capsule wondering if its previous owner felt this way about it too. Perhaps it cheapens his efforts to compare our situations, but I do feel this holds all my hope inside it.

Placing the capsule back, I close the case and stuff it into my bag which holds the dragon radar, my six dragon balls, and my old orange gi. I pet the fabric briefly. Im such a sentimental fool, havent worn it in years... not since android 20, or was it 19, blew a hole in my gut; pretty much had to replace the enter top. Still with what Im planning, Im going to need some clothes I can fight freely in.

Getting up off my bed I sling the pack over my shoulder, its now or never. I glance around the room Ive lived in for the last 15 years. Nothing here to hold me back, its time I got going. I dont need the dragon radar to find the last ball; I knew where it was before I even concocted this plan. Taking it however without him knowing has always been the issue and reason Im doing this tonight. Everyone will be together partying and eating, he wont notice its gone, at least not right away.

I exit my bedroom and head down a couple hallways till I reach their room. Im glad they didnt move into Bulmas room, Bra insisted it be left untouched and Im glad she did. Thats where I found my hope, while sentimentally crying over my pathetic life. Bulma are you watching me, like some kind of guardian angel? Is this your wish as well as mine? Ill never know. If all goes well Ill never even see you again, not even when I die; the thought saddens me.

I pause at the door and take a deep breath, glancing about to make sure no one is around to see my trespassing; its unlikely. Goku and Vegeta can be quite vocal in their lovemaking and all the other bedrooms are on the other side of the building; all but mine. I like to listen sometimes, listen and imagine its me making him moan and cry out like that.

Gathering my resolve I reach for the doorknob and turn it slightly, letting myself in. I can see both of them in the dcor of the room. Vegetas an immaculate person, while Goku is a slob. The bed is made, blankets and sheets pulled firmly over the mattress, pillows placed precisely (that would be Vegetas doing, no doubt). One side of the room is sparse, with a bookshelf full of thick volumes, a comfortable recliner chair with separate foot rest and a night stand with a clean water glass and alarm clock. In comparison the other side is untidy. A pile of dirty clothes by the bed side, Gokus Nyibou staff propped up in the corner, a dresser stacked with old trinkets the doors not even closed all the way. Pictures in mismatched frames, some of landscapes, others portraits, while more photos line the open wall space.

I walk over to his side and stop in front of one photo. Its of us all, before we learned Goku was an alien. This must be after the fight with Piccolo back at the ultimate martial arts tournament. The green man is, of course, absent. He was still our enemy back then, but the picture has everyone else: Goku with a young happy Chichi hugging his arm, Krillin all grin and no nose, Tien standing next to a brunette Lunch, Chaozu floating next to their shoulders, Master Roshi up front holding up the peace sign, Oolong next to him, Me with Bulma pressed to my side, and Puar hovering by my other. That was a simpler time, it might not have seemed like it then, but we were all weak compared to the power we gained preparing for the saiyans arrival. After that it was just one disaster after another. It wasnt till we were all old and gray, minus those of saiyan stock, that we gained peace. Well, things are going to be different.

Moving away from the old photo I step over to the messy dresser and glance at the stuff on top. Perched on a small satin pillow is the four star ball; the one Goku always keeps with him as a keepsake of his late grandpa. Nervously I glance around once more to make sure Im alone then I pick the ball up. Such joy fills me, being this close to my goal, shakily I rise two fingers to my forehead and IT away.

Does that surprise you, that I know my rival's instant movement technique? Well I may be an old dog, but Ive learned a new trick or two. Took me longer then I would have liked to learn, but given that no one was teaching me and I only had Gokus flitting about to go off of, I think I did pretty good. The technique will certainly help in my plans, I just have to remember how everyones ki felt. Wish the technique worked without the need to lock on to someones ki before moving, would have made finding the balls easier, but beggars cant be choosers.

I reappear at Kamis Lookout a surprised Dende in front of me.

Yamacha? What are you doing here? he asked taking a step back to take me in.

I smile at the young namek. Sorry Dende, I came to use the room of time and space and the looks outs platform if youll let me.

He looks at me skeptically, I dont know. It must seem like a strange request. After all, were at peace, no big bad guy to train to defeat, and Im an old man; hes probably worried Ill croak in there and make quite the stink of the room.

Please Dende, I promise nothing bad will happen.

That seems to confuse him more and I dont blame him. Very well, the room is yours to use Yamacha, but why do you need it?

Youll see, I slinging my pack off my shoulder to the tiled floor. Dende gasps as I spill the dragon balls on the ground.

Yamacha! hes worried now. Whats going on, what do you need the balls for?

I smile softly at him. Its selfish I know, but I need this Dende. Please dont interfere I collected them by myself the way it was meant to be done. I have a wish I want granted, only one, and then the balls can go back to hibernation till needed.

But, Yamacha, what is it you want to wish for?

I place a hand on his shoulder, You trust me right?

Yes, said Dende and I can see that he does.

Good, then you can trust that what Im about to do wont effect this world or anyone in. You neednt worry, just trust me, please.

He nods, looking down at the balls. Are you going to make your wish now?

Yah, wont take long then Ill be off to the room.

Very well, said Dende waiting to see what Im up to.

Turning from the young namek I look down at the shining spheres and raise my hands over them. Arise Shenlong and grant my wish.

The once peaceful night is suddenly swarmed with storm clouds. They gather around the Lookout, lighting flashes and thunder booms. With a roar that deafens even the thunder, the dragon rears to life, his massive body shining like the sun a moment before winking out to reveal scales green like a tropical forest and a mane of crimson trailing from head to tip of tail. Hes massive; it seems every time we summon him he gets bigger and bigger. His impressive form loops around the Lookout, his front claws held before his chest, talons gleaming. His front seems to stay stationary, but the rest of his sinuous body keeps moving around us. If I wasnt so familiar with this great beast Id probably have a heart attack at the sight of him.

Who has summoned me? boomed the dragons deep voice. Step forth and speak thy wish.

I clench my fists before me and raise my head high. I have called you great dragon! I wish to become a saiyan warrior in mind and body!

Yamacha! protested Dende stepping forward.

Very well, intoned the dragon. Reaching down with one massive scaly hand the dragon curls his claws around the mere human before him. Light flashes from within his grasp and Dende stumbles back shielding his eyes. Your wish has been granted, said the great Beast withdrawing his limb.

Ya-yamacha gasped Dende, looking at the creature before him. Yamacha uncurled from his hunched over position and stretched up on his toes, hands lifting high into the air. He paused looking at his hands, healthy and strong, he could feel such power in them. Power he never held in his life and laughing he wanted so badly to gather that power and blast it into the night sky, but that would alert him and that would ruin everything.

I feel great! he proclaimed lowering from his stretched position and planting himself firmly on the ground. Reaching up he pull a lock of his now black hair before his eyes. Ha, saiyans have such longevity even at 97 years old Im young and fit again! He glanced behind him, eyes alight with pleasure at the length of dark brown tail that waved at him. Concentrating he willed the limb to circle around his waist and lay itself across his hand. Sliding his finger through the soft coat of hairs, he shivered violently at the sensations that spiked up his spine. Oh that has definite promise, he purred.

What is your second wish, boomed the dragon impatiently.

Too impressed with his sudden youth and new appendage Yamacha dismissed the great beast with a wave of his hand. Thats all I wanted Shenlong. Thank you.

Then fair thee well, saiyan, growled the dragon. With another flash of light the dragon was gone, in his place seven balls appeared. They turned gray before the nameks eyes and flew off to the far corners of the earth.

Yamacha, what-? shouted Dende at a loss. What possible advantage could come from changing yourself like this? There is nothing wrong being a human and living your life to a ripe old age.

Yamacha commanded his tail to wrap around his waist he watched it a moment longer to be sure it was going to stay put before looking up at the guardian of earth.

Of course youre right, Dende, said Yamacha shrugging his shoulders.

Then why, asked Dende baffled.

If Id lived my life the way I wanted, if Id had the courage to tell him, I wouldn't have done this. I dont expect you to understand Dende, but my life is nothing but one big wasted opportunity after another. With his new body, I can go back, restart. I can rebuild my life the way I want it to be.

Youre talking about Vegeta arent you, said Dende sadly.

To say Im shocked is an understatement. Was it that obvious? How?

How do I know? Im earths guardian Yamacha. Ive sat up here and watched millions of humans fall in love, just because Im a namek doesnt mean I dont recognize love when I see it.

Huh, snorted Yamacha crossing his arms in front of his chest. So youre on to me, big deal.

Yamacha is that why you want to use the room. Youre planning to train- to train and He wont come to you Yamacha. Not even if you get strong enough to defeat Goku-san. Theyre a mated pair!

I know saiyans mate for life Dende, said Yamacha.

Then what are you planning? Gokus not interested in you, hell never bring you into their bond.

The truth hurts. Id entertained the idea once when I first came up with the idea of making myself a saiyan. Saiyans bond for life, but they can have multiple mates so long as all current members of the bond are for it. Dominant saiyans that went off world and left a mate on planet often choose another partner to add to their bond. This second wife if you will was a safe guard to protect the first in case the dominant male was killed.

Ha, like Id ever mate with him to get Vegeta. Please Dende give me some credit.

Then what-? said the namek shaking his head. What is your goal?

I told you, Im going to start again Dende Im sorry, but in 24 hours Ill be leaving this world never to come back.

The nameks eyes shine brightly I can see he wants so badly to try and convince me to stay, but we both know my mind is already made up.

Nothing I say or do will change your mind I shake my head. Very well, follow me. Ill take you to the room of spirit and time. I hope your new life is what you want Yamacha.

Thank you Dende.

We dont speak, theres nothing more to say as he closes the door behind me. Before my eyes is an endless white terrain. A small structure stands with the door and all the rice and I could ever eat and given that Im a saiyan now thats a lot. Still Im glad Ive packed extra food, eating nothing but rice for a whole years sounds very unappealing, and being alone under these extreme conditions is going to be hard enough.

I clench my hands into fists, but Im resolute in my decision. Theres no going back now.

A year passed quickly I suppose, I spent it all training. I figure Id need a break, even packed a ton of movies and good books to entertain myself, but I never de-capsuled my collection. I have my goal and to achieve it, I need the power of a super saiyan.

Came easier than I thought it would. Seems being a super strong human mean Im also a super strong saiyan, only strong means something entirely different among saiyans. I suppose in terms of saiyan classification I ranked elite when the dragon first changed me, about Nappas level I think. Hard to say though, I shamefully died before I could even see what the big guy was capable of doing. Still, after years of being too old to train my body which was a mess from my previous life as a fighter, it was very encouraging to be able to move and practice again. I pushed myself to new levels. At first I figured Id just become a super saiyan then I could handle just about everything that needed to be done, but the new saiyan blood in me pushed me to excel. Gone was my laid back nature, replaced with a raging beast that wanted strength to conquer all and lay claim to the ultimate prize.

When I reached level two I briefly thought of going all the way. Of staying an extra day/year in the room and seeing if I could achieve level four. With that I could kill him kill him and take this Vegeta for my own, but Dendes words held me back. He was right, Vegeta would never come to the killer of his mate, our love would be tainted by that bastard even in death and a part of me wanted them to be happy when I was gone. I hate him yes, but he did what I couldnt, he made Vegeta happy again. Ive learned everything I need to make a fresh start for myself, I can let this Goku have his own happiness. I made peace within myself, I forgave him.

When I opened the door to the room of time and space and step out I thought everything would look different somehow, but only a day has passed in this world. Only -I- am different. One thing though, is different from when I last saw this place. He is here.

Dende stands to the side looking nervously between us and Goku leans against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, an unfriendly look on his face.

I snort good naturally and move to walk past him.

Yamacha, he growls grabbing my shoulder as I step past. What are you planning?

I cant help it. I may have forgiven him in the face of obtaining my own happiness, but that doesnt mean years of hatred just go away. The feel of my fist connecting solidly with the side of his face is so satisfying.

He crashes through the looks outs structure coming to rest somewhere inside.

Yamacha? questioned Dende with obvious fear.

Goku roars as he pulls himself from the building, teeth bared in a feral display.

Step aside, Dende, I say, power building around me. Leaping to super saiyan was childs play, Ive been training and nows the time to see the result.

Yamacha! I ignore his protest and launch myself at the other saiyan our hands lock and we growl in each others face.

A knee to the gut has me coughing up blood, I retaliate with a head butt that causes him to bite into his lip. Both bloodied we step back looking for breaks in each others defense.

He raises two fingers to his forehead and flashes away. A grin spreads on my lips as I wait for him to reappear to my side and do the same reappearing at his backside. I would have liked to see the look on his face when I punched him in the spine, would have loved to see the shock. Yah, thats right Ive learned your little IT' technique.

We flash around the Lookout, never in one place long enough to deliver a blow. We dance as Dendes head swivels trying to keep up.

Gokus the first to break the game. He braces himself and takes my blow to the shoulder, arm curled up and tensed to block. Its like hitting a brick wall, only brick is soft compared to the stuff hes made of. He uses my shock to rain down blows on my face and shoulders, I move my hands up to protect myself, arms going numb with blow after blow. Im not going to last long at this rate.

Screaming I break his pummel attack, getting my hands in-between his raised fists I block and push them off, forcing them down to his sides for a heartbeat. I use that moment to slap my open palms over his ears. I watch as his eyes bug out from the force, disoriented with the move. I follow up with my own pummel to the body, kidney and rib blows that hes sure to feel later. If he takes enough damage hell slow down and then Ill have him.

Gasping he leaps back out of my reach. Damn, I chase after. Cant let him catch his breath, cant let him recover so quickly. I run right into his fist face first when he coils and launches himself back at me. My nose breaks in a shower of blood. I start to lose my balance, Im going to fall flat on my back!

He ITs away and reappears above me fist cocked. I manage to raise my arms to block, but his blow to my guard causes me to slam into the tiles so hard I bounce back up. The air is blasted from my lungs with the move and he ruthlessly exploits it.

The ground under me cracks with his assault. I feel unconsciousness threatening to take me. An imagine of Vegeta flashes before my minds eyes. Sitting in Mrs. Briefs garden, the sun shining down, his newborn cub Vegetto crawling in grass by his feet, he looks at me the slightest of smiles gracing his lips.

Roaring I ascend to level two, one mighty blow to his chest has him flying off me and into the horizon. Standing, I dont feel any pain. Raising two fingers to my head I flash away to his new location. He hasnt regained control yet, hes still sailing through the air. My knee serves as a decent way of stopping his flight, his bloody teeth flash as he gasps in pain.

Its my turn to pummel him now. I beat him around the sky, hitting him like a pin ball in a machine. His body bends around my fist and feet, his bones crack under the assault.

A blow to the back of the head, an elbow to the ribs, a knee to the gut- He catches hold of my leg stopping his crazed flight. Growling he looks up at me from his position bent over my knee. Its my turn to go flying as he blasts up to level two.

A strong hand grabs hold of my calf and I can only cry out as he starts spinning like a top. Im so disoriented when he lets go, my vision flashes between sky and earth. His double handed blow to my back has me screaming with no air to scream with. I crash into the Lookout with nothing to slow my flight and I lay momentarily dazed in a crater of concrete.

He lands behind me as I groan and try to find the strength to push myself back up. What were you thinking Yamacha I tolerated you looking at him. Allow you to play with my child as if it were your own. Why complicate things?

I manage to get to my hands and knees, finding the position unbearably humiliating. You tolerate? Allow? Am I your dog you throw scraps to? Am I so pathetic you give me this small bit of charity?

No!

I pull myself up so Im standing on my knees, face lifted towards the heavens. Power spikes around me!

Im no domesticated dog! No ones pet! Im a wolf and its time you learned that!

I dont even know how I managed it, one moment I was on my knees screaming my raw pain to an uncaring world, the next I had my hands wrapped around his throat, his eyes held such shock in them.

His knees come up to beat at my stomach, but I feel nothing. His hands grip my wrists, turning white, trying to break my hold on his air flow. Its like holding a bird in my grasp, he seems so delicate. One good twist of my hands and his scrawny neck would snap.

Hes starting to suffocate, I watch in fascination as his face turns shades of red, then blue.

Yamacha! screams Dende. You promised! You promised no harm would come to this world!

Like a knife his worlds slash into me and I think of my plan I think of a world where Vegetas not attached to him a world where we can be together without him coming between us. My grip loosens.

He explodes in my hands and I tumble over the tiles till I crash into the Lookouts ruined building. Looking up I see the pinnacle of our, yes our, race standing before me reddish coat of fur covering his sides and arms, bare chest gleaming with a sheen of sweat. The red underlining his bright yellow eyes is strangely haunting; I dont think Ill ever forget him looking so enraged and feral.

Lifting his hands, power begins to gather in his palm. Hes going to finish me. Laughing I lift my hands in surrender; only now do you see me as a threat.

He hesitates. What game are you playing at Yamacha, he growls. Ill never let you have him! he hisses. Vegeta is my mate, do you hear!

Yah, I say slumping back against the ruined wall. Ive always known that, Goku. I feel so tired suddenly.

He blinks confused eyes at me and lowers his hands, the energy he gathered flashes out. He stalks over, looking down at me. Then he leans over and grasps me by my upper arm, lifting me to my feet.

Well if you know this, then then why? his eyes are hurt as they search mine. I suppose Ive been unfair to him. Gokus always been so forgiving, he always given people a second chance; hes so much better than the rest of us. Me, I wont give him a second chance. To get what I want Id kill without hesitation, I will kill. But, not here, not today.

Idiot, I laugh, moving to stand under my own power. I still feel so weak! Im not after whats yours.

He stares at me then laughs himself, I join him. Our laughter echoes off the ruined lookout.

Stopping, slightly breathless, he turns to Dende. Dende, do us a favor and go down to Korrin for some senzu beans please.

He hesitates, eyes glancing between us.

Dont worry, the fighting is over.

All right then, if you say so Goku-san.

Once he leaves Goku turns back to me and looks me up and down. Ive got to say Yamacha I always thought you looked best with long hair, but isnt that over kill?

I blink confused eyes at him, hand going up to feel my hair only to realize its down to my shins.

Fuck, I say looking over my shoulder. News to me, Id only reached level two in the room.

Conflict will do that to us.

The fact that he said us, that hes including me as a member of his race, is strangely touching.

Descending from his super saiyan four state he sighs. That form you hold takes a lot of power to maintain, more than even level four. If you dont want to pass out I recommend powering down.

Ah, right, I say allowing myself to do just that. Exhaustion hits me like a ton of brick and I would have fallen right on my ass if Goku hasnt stepped forward and caught me. Silently he moves us to go sit on some rubble.

So, he says after a moment of silence. If youre not after Vegeta then what are you after?

I am after Vegeta, I say honestly.

His face darkens and Im quick to reassure him. Im after Vegeta, but not your Vegeta.

His face clouds over with confusion. Im not following you.

Getting up stiffly I search around the Lookout till I come across my thankfully intact pack. Rummaging inside I pull out my capsule case, open it and pull out one. Gokus standing behind me watching when I click the top and toss the capsule to a clear section of tile.

With a boom the small pill explodes into an egg shaped vehicle, spider like legs suspend it in the air, a clear glass doom incases its passenger seat, the word hope written across its side in paint.

Yamacha youre not going to?

Yah, I am. I says wondering if hell kill me know. Im leaving this world, going back to the time when Vegeta first came to earth. Im going to claim him, before you can have a chance to meet.

I turn to look at him, his fists are clenched and shaking at his sides, his face is tilted down so that I cant see his expression.

When he lifts his head I expect to see rage on his features, but instead I see understanding. His hand lifts and lands on my shoulder. I want to wish you good luck, but I dont think I can.

I lift my own hand to place on his shoulder. Its ok buddy. Not many can wish another happiness at the cost of their own, even if it is another world. Not even you have that big of a heart. Youre not going to stop me are you?

He shakes his head and I feel invisible tension leave. Ive always felt bad about what happened between me and Chichi. I might not have loved her the way I do Vegeta, but I did love her Yamacha. It brings me a small amount of peace thinking that in another world we might still be together but what of Freeza, Cell, and Buu? What are you going to do about them?

I laugh. Way ahead of you there, pal. Dont worry Ive got it all planned out. I say tapping my forehead. Ive been concocting this for years.

Yah, he says glancing at the time machine. Bet you have.

Dende arrives back and hands us each a bean. The feeling of being in pain and then suddenly not is something Ill never get used to. Dende, I say turning to him. I dont suppose I can have a couple of those, you know for the road.

He hesitates looking at Goku for permission. Goku doesnt say anything, just nods and the little green man hands me two extra beans which I place inside my capsule case for safe keeping.

Thanks, Ill be going now, I tell them moving towards the time machine.

Yamacha, call Goku causing me to glance back at him.

If you hurt him it doesnt matter where you are, you know Ill make you pay for it.

Yah, Goku, I say smiling at him. I know you will, love taps dont count though.

With Vegeta, expect them, he said with a smile.

Without another word I climb into the machine and set the date.

Good bye everyone, Ill see you soon.

Tbc

Special thanks to Anatra for beting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Turning Back Time**

Once again thanks to all that have reviewed so far.

Pallyndrome: Glad your still enjoying the read.

Mj11490: Thanks you

SJKillJoy: Thanks for the input, glad you enjoyed the pic. Muscles can be hard, especially the abs and shoulders. If youve got art somewhere please let B know shed like to see.

Ja ne

b-chan

Chapter 3 Killer Instinct

When I arrived it was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and warm, birds chirped softly in the trees and hidden forest animals scurried about. Hard to believe in 24 hours this placed would be turned into a mass of craters.

Encapsulating my ship I move away a couple miles and set up camp, which consists of my tossing a capsule house into a clearing. Its a really nice model complete with a Jacuzzi tub big enough for four people, an extra large shower which is tiled with natural marble, stainless steel appliances, marble countertops throughout the entire building, stone tiles on the floor with small mosaics in select areas, built in home gym with equipment, a sweet home theater system with a 62 TV, extra large master bedroom with solid oak bed reinforced with steel. The man I commissioned to build that for me laughed and asked if an old timer like me really needed a bed that sturdy. I only smiled and told him to get to work.

Its not an overly large house, consisting of three large bedrooms, one of which was converted to the gym. The rest of the house is an open floor plan, the family room leading right into the kitchen and great room. Im hoping that the empty guest room will be converted soon enough, but Im not stupid enough to start setting up cribs and baby stuff. Ive stocked the place with everything I ever thought wed need. The pantries are full of food, some of it encapsulated. Ive no less than three stand up freezers packed with frozen meats stored in the garage. Ive managed to collect an admirable stock of good books, some I know Vegetas rather fond of, and I lined an entire side of our bedroom with them. One side of the family room is lined with a bookshelf of equal size, filled with movies. The furniture is all tan microfiber and leather, with solid wooden frames. Ive even purchased an already-built Olympic size pebble tec swimming pool, salt water. Its in one of my capsules, just dig a hole the right dimensions and toss it in, instant pool party.

Youre probably wondering how I could afford such luxury? Well lets just say I ran up more than a few credit cards, took out a monster of a loan and have no intention of paying any of it back. Ha, lets see those bill collectors try and get money from me in another dimension.

I stash the capsule case and radar from my pack in the master bedroom, taking a moment to un-encapsulate my clothes and a stock of stylish outfits in Vegetas size. Some Im sure Ill have to fight to get him in, but Im sure it will be worth it. Part of me wants to make dinner reservations at an expensive restaurant to celebrate, but I somehow doubt Vegetas going to take one look at all Ive done for him and proclaim his undying affection. Hes never been a particularly material creature; he enjoys it, but doesnt go out of his way for it. He might see this as an attempt to buy his affection and perhaps in a way thats just what Im doing, but I honestly just want us to be happy.

Once I make my claim hell see that, once were bonded mates, hell see everything Ive done is for him. Hell love me then; and if he doesnt? These questions roam free in a dark part of my mind.

Saiyan claims dont need the consent of both to be established, only the desire of the dominant male is needed to make a bond. Vegetas told me many old saiyan tales of mated pairs that started off as enemies. One not so commonly practiced insult in saiyan society was to lay claim on an enemy or an enemys offspring. This bonded saiyan would be loyal even if he hated his mate with every fiber of his being. The dominant male could chose to not have sex at all with his bond partner ending his rivials bloodline, but this also meant the dominant's line ended as well, if he was foolish enough to establish such a bond without having produced offspring beforehand. A dominant male could not add another partner unless they had the consent of their current mate. More often than not saiyan instinct lead even pairs that loathed each other into the arms of passion; genetics drew strong couples together. I used to wonder if this was what happened between Goku and Vegeta; if the reason for their coupling was nothing more than genetics pulling them. Sad to say Im counting on it; if Vegeta couldnt resist Goku because the other saiyan was just so powerful his genetics were pushing him to submit, then Ill use that to win the other saiyan over. Im so much stronger than Goku right now, Im the obvious choice.

But, before Vegeta, first things first. I exit the house and lock up, old habit. No one around for miles, but it just doesnt feel right to leave the place open for anyone to enter. Taking to the sky I pull out my hand-held GPS and select my preprogrammed destination. An hour later Im looking down at a rocky mountain clearing and a carefully hidden door. This is where things get ugly. This is where I prove Im willing to do anything for my own little slice of heaven. I rip the steel door off its hinges and enter as alarms blare. The hall I walk down is bare, but it soon opens into a large lab. Inside I see large metal tubs with glass windows and an old man standing rigid inside.

Who are you? What do you want? he demands backing up against a work table with a prone form on it.

I dont answer, only gather power in my hands and slice the old mans head clean off his shoulders. The new saiyan part of me feels a dark thrill, and the old me cringes. Ive just killed a man that would have done me harm in this worlds future, but was innocent when I killed him. Goku would have never done such a thing, but Im not Goku.

I stalk into the room, eyes surveying Geros work. Android sixteen is in pieces on the table, not yet functional. I wonder if hed already been programmed to kill Goku, I wonder if I bring this machine to this worlds Bulma if she can give him a peaceful existence. But, then I think, raising my hand before the pieces of the artificial life form, power dancing over my finger tips, Im not willing to take that risk. Sixteen is reduces to melted gobs, pieces of him litter the floor which was previously clean before the blast.

I move in front of the first canister and what I dread becomes a reality. Inside is Seventeen floating in a greenish liquid and oxygen mask strapped to his young face. Geros already got him and from the looks of it started cutting. The brunets chest is open, artificial muscles exposed, I can see his lungs pumping and his heart. The sight is nauseating; hes no longer human. As I gather power into my hands I remember the man. He was a great uncle to Marron, kind and quiet; he made Bra so happy. I wish Gero hadnt found you so soon, Id hoped my intervention would have saved you and your sister from this fate.

The tank breaks, liquid once green now red with blood spills out on the floor. Ignoring the part of me that bleeds with the corpse I move on to the second tank and pause; Eighteen, naked and whole. I press my hand to the glass and peer in she looks like a normal girl, could it be that Gero hasnt gotten to her yet? My good friend Krillin, loved this woman, loved her with every fiber of his being. He always thought hed never find someone and get married, but it was more then apparent that those two belonged together. She wasnt an ex-enemy to him, not an android, she was his wife, the mother of his child. She was a good woman a good friend.

I close my eyes as the blast rips the tank in half, not wanting to see the end result. Cant take the risk, dont know if Geros implanted stuff inside of her already. Im sorry Eighteen, sorry Krillin. Turning from the twisted ruins I glance around the room seeing papers on another table. I walk over and scoop one page up and feel a sick smile twist my lips. Cell, these are his blue prints. Sure Gero doesnt know anything about aliens and saiyans yet, but he would have learned about them tomorrow and started planning that monster. I rip the sheets up and let them float into the pool of liquid flooding the room from the tanks. Leaving the lab I tell myself its better this way, many people will be spared terrible fates. My life with Vegeta will not be interrupted, this threat has been nullified.

One final ki blast reduces the lab to a caved-in ruin, rocks slide over the openings face hiding it forever. Ive spared the world a great evil, Enma can judge me when I die.

Putting two fingers to my forehead I it away. No doubt the others have felt my power, but Ive got other things to do before we meet.

I reappear next to a shocked Bobbity and slice the insect-like wizards head off before he can utter a word. Luckily only minor henchmen are present, Bobbity has yet to make his contract with Dabura the Demon King. Hes a little too strong for me to want to take the risk, not when Vegeta will arrive on earth tomorrow. I flash away before the cluster of aliens and demons realize their master is dead. Perhaps they will be happy for their freedom, perhaps theyll want revenge, I cant say. All I know is that they havent a clue who I am or where I came from. The universe is a big place so Earth should be safe.

I flash into existence inside a space ship. Ive never been here before, but the evil ki of the sealed Majin Buu is unmistakable even suppressed and hidden as it is. I look at the fleshy egg, without Bobbity there is little chance of Buu hatching, but still Ill not take the risk. Placing a hand upon the leathery surface I raise my fingers to my head and have to search really hard to remember the ki of the one Im looking for. It takes over 30 minutes to lock on it. Im gone in an instant.

To say Kaioshin and Kibito are shocked when I appear on their little planet with the greatest evil theyve ever known is an understatement. It was difficult to locate them, being in another world and separate, its lucky for me they were close together or I probably wouldnt have remembered their ki individually enough to have locked on.

Im quick to assure them I mean no harm. Theyre full of questions, who am I, what am I, how did I find this great evil, how did I find them? Im not particularly interested in answering, but politely tell them Im a saiyan from earth whos got an important date with his prince and it away.

If they come looking for more answers Ill tell them the whole story, but right now Ive got more exciting things to worry about.

I return to earth using my other selfs ki as a beacon. Ha, hes asleep, I was so laid back then, probably why I die tomorrow. Im at capsule corps, my face softens, Bulmas ki is near mine. Sex before a big baseball game or battle, big 'no no' Yamcha my boy. Still I hope I dont mess things up with Bulma in this world. Ha if so, maybe Vegeta and I will snatch her up for our own. A big grin spreads on my face at the thought of a three way relationship between us, saiyan style, with me as the dominant male. Thats something to put on a shelf and think about, but theres always the nagging doubt that Vegeta will love her more than me. Perhaps nothing more than a fantasy to dream about then, all I need is Vegeta to be happy.

I fly slowly using only a small amount of ki to head back to my home, my thoughts turning as I do. The only threat left is Freeza and his minions, but Ive thought this over a lot. Vegeta was still sore about Freeza in my time, he still wished he could have avenged his race and himself against the lizard.

A gift perhaps; once Ive laid my claim Ill offer Vegeta Freezas head, I still remember that evil ki well so I can find it in an instant. Im a super saiyan I have the power and then some to break the ice-jin, make a present of the beaten tyrant to my mate; let Vegeta be the one to finish him. I know nothing else that would please my prince more. Then together well destroy Freezas evil empire. Vegeta knows who the key figures are, in my own time he single handily destroyed what remain of the lizards forces after namek. This will show him I want him as an equal, this will make him love me.

Im back in the woods near where our epic battle will take place tomorrow. I have time yet before the saiyans arrive. Everyone is sleeping, Goku is still dead, still training in the other world. Its sad that his effort will be for naught, but Im not here for him.

Too tense to go to sleep myself I walk the woods stopping as I stubble across a scene beautiful enough to have come from a painting. A waterfall splashes clear water from above into a deep pool beneath, the pool is covered on all sides but one by thick growth; ferns, trees, and brush. The side not covered in foliage is instead covered in fine pebbles made smooth by years of running water. Lush plant life clings to the sheer cliff side. Tropical wild flowers bloom on both cliff sides and shore; their petals producing a sweet perfume for my new saiyan sense of smell. The soft roar of the water combined with the beauty of the place allows the tension Ive built up to lessen.

Theres a cave near the fall, curious I walk over to investigate. Its fairly large, I only have to dip my head slightly to enter, but can stand completely without feeling like my head will touch once inside. This area must flood regularly, the walls are smooth and stalagmites and stalactites sparely cover the inside. This place has been used before by man, old Cave paintings of some kind of deer like creature running in a herd covers one wall nearly washed away by water and time. More recent by far is a fire pit near the caves mouth. The grey ash is old, perhaps from some adventuring campers a couple months back. Theres a large stack of fire wood gathered to the side, perhaps this is a yearly site for them?

I feel nostalgic as I look upon the place, it makes me think of when me and Puar use to rough it out in the desert.

I almost dont hear the roar of challenge over the water, but the movement catches my eyes before the large cats can move any closer. Im surprised to say the least I poke my head outside the cave to see a large pair of tigers, one Bengal, face each other roaring challenge. Two rival males fighting over territory no doubt, it looks like theyve only just begun. The fishing must be good in the pool, but their fight has been thrown off by my presence. One turns to growl at me and I growl back. I havent eaten yet, have never tried tiger meat before. I hear the liver is good for stamina. Heh, I may need that tomorrow.

What follows cant really be called a battle; the large cats were too far out matched. The first to charge, the Bengal, I broke its neck as it sprang at me with claws extended. It slumps boneless to the ground. The other looks liked it might back off with the quick disposable of its rival, but the cats pride will not allow it to back down; in that you and me are all too alike. The pool was too good, so we fought and I killed the great beast with a well placed hit to the heart. It exploded in the cats chest before the poor thing even knew what had happened.

I drag both cats to be side by side admiring my kill, both large, both with exquisite coats. I build a large fire in the pit using the pile of dry drift wood. The cats I skin by coating my finger with ki, slicing the skin off the meat. I roast the meat on make shift poles Ive cut from young trees and lay on the skins watching my meal cook, listening to the crickets start their nightly ballads and enjoy the peaceful atmosphere. The fur feels divine on my skin and after eating my fill I lay fully on the pelts, close my eyes, and doze; it's morning before I know it.

I slept in late. I might have over slept if not for the explosion of power off in the distances. I sat up disoriented in my furs and scrambled out of the cave to stare off into the distance. No the fighting hadnt started yet, Vegeta and Nappa had just arrived and from the feel of it just destroyed a city.

The old part of me wishes Id been more aware, remembered that Nappa had demolished that city so long ago and had been there when they arrived to stop it. Another, new part, didnt care. Humans were weak, pathetic creatures that didnt have the strength to defend themselves. Theyre also quick to take advantage and profit. Mr. Satan is a prime example, he was useful to us, I suppose, but he still profited from the hard efforts of me and my group. The memory of Buu and the people of earths refusal to lend their power till their hero told them to is still fresh in my mind. Humans have poor survival skills and a selfish nature, Im a prime example of that.

I could go confront them now, but I feel grimy and no one else will die for awhile. To be safe I locate my other selfs ki to monitor. Im flying toward the conflict, but Ill be late of course and full of myself.

The pool looks so inviting, I quickly strip and dive in. Its like ice water, crisp and clear. I used to be unable to stand water this cold, but it feels perfect on my skin now. Lazily I swim laps taking a mental note of the fat salmon and trout swimming with me.

I sit on the smooth rocks, using a large bolder in the shallows to lean against and comb my now thicker wilder long hair with my fingers. Its surprisingly tangle free. A night of sleeping out in the wilds before my transformation would have left me with a head of hair so tangled Id have turned to Puar or Bulma with my best puppy dog look and a brush. Puar was always so gentle, Bulma not so much, but it still felt good once shed gotten the major knots out. Once Puar had passed and Bulma and me were no longer an item Id taken to keeping my hair short. It seemed easier to deal with, but once this crazy plan of mine formed I started to let it grow and Im glad I did. My hair seems so full so thick and healthy. Ive always secretly admired saiyan hair. This body is so young, so healthy, even in my twenties I never felt this good.

I stand in the shallow water and wring what I can out of my hair, moving to the bank I dry with a quick flash of ki. From my pack I retrieve my old orange gi, tracing the kanji on the back. I wonder if I have a right to wear this anymore. Ive forsaken my past and my humanity, Im a stranger now to Roshi, would he want me to wear this?

Pulling the orange shirt over my head I snort. My past is still my past, even with his new body I still lived through it all. I may never be close to the people I once cherished in this world. I might be seen as an outcast, maybe even a threat to the planet. I could lose everything that was once good to me in this world, but Im prepared for that. If my friends forsake me here its okay. Technically Ive already lost them once, losing them again cant be as hard as the first time. I will still have Vegeta and thats all I need.

Double knotting the black belt I stand and let the wind race over me honing in on a ki I could never forget I raise two fingers to my forehand and vanish.

Vegetas eyes pop wide when I appear mere inches from him. The desire to reach out and grab him is almost a physical pain, one hand lifts ready to do just that.

Vegeta-sama! booms the ox like man to the side tensing at my sudden appearance so close to his prince. Next to him several saibamen squeak, eager for the tall man to issue an order to attack. One isnt so patient and leaps at my back, shrieking as it attempts to tackle me.

Not breaking eye contact with the saiyan no ouji I lift one hand and catch the green plant man by the throat. It squeaks in protest, clawing at my hand in a pathetic attempt to escape. The shock leaves Vegetas eyes to be replaced with intrigue. My grip tightens till the creature gives one final death cry, its neck snaps with a loud crack! My heart begins to race as I watch the corner of Vegetas mouth lift in a wicked smile, I can tell hes pleased I killed it so easily without hesitating.

Easy Nappa, he said with an unconcerned gesture of his hand. Hes cocky and over confident, but then he was so much more powerful than us back then he had every right to be. Well, well and who might we have here, are you the fabled Kakarot? he purrs making chills run up and down my skin as his eyes appraise me.

Ive waited so very long to have your complete attention Vegeta. I feel myself straighten to my full height, chest out; Im aware Im like a peacock flashing its plumage, but I dont care. The dead saibaman slips limply from hand.

What the thats not Goku! Who is that? stammers Krillin taken aback, he glances from my human counterpart and back to me rapidly. Yamacha?

Dont ask me man Ive never seen him before, gasps the human taking several steps back. Man this is crazy, he looks just like me?

Another saiyan, growls Piccolo eyeing my lashing tail, hes unphased by my eerie resemblance to his ally. Tsk, things just got a hell of a lot more complicated.

Piccolo-san, cries Gohan cowering behind his sensei.

I ignore the pack at my back for the moment and address Vegeta instead. My name is not Kakarot, Im called Yamacha.

The Z fighters all turn to look at the human Yamacha who throws up his hands and shrugs his shoulders at a loss with no explanation.

Vegetas smirk turns into a frown. Youre obviously a saiyan. I was lead to be believe only myself, Nappa, and the no show coward Kakarot remained of our race. If youre not Kakarot, where did you come from? I have no records of any other survivors of our home world.

I can see in his eyes hes wondering if there are more saiyan somewhere; a spark of hope that I feel sad to crush in him. I was not born to your planet, saiyan no ouji, I address him respectfully. I suppose you can say I came from a world very alike to this and at the same time very different.

Enough, growls Piccolo at my back. We didnt come here to chat, he said sliding into a fighting stance. We came here to fight.

Now, now, said Krillin trying to appease the man he still remember and fears as the ex-demon king. Theres one more of them now and besides Gokus not here yet. Let them talk, let them talk as long as they like. Remember they were going to let us fight those little green men one by one to give Goku time to appear. I rather he shows up before its my turn, he gulps eyeing the grinning plant men.

Huh, growls Piccolo. He was supposed to be here by now. Something must have gone wrong; we might be on our own.

My dad will show. Im sure he will! pipes in Gohan.

Such drama, laughs Vegeta stepping away from me. I did say Id give you time for that traitor to appear and Im a man of my word.

He nods at one Saibaman. You, go ahead and fight to your hearts content.

Krillin gulp and takes a step back. My human counterpart places a hand on his shoulder. Dont worry Krillin. Ill handle this one.

You sure about that Yamacha, we dont know what these things are capable of.

Well then watch closely, Ill be sure to show you exactly what theyre made of.

I snort at my human selfs words. I was such a fool back then. I better keep an eye on things, wouldnt do to let myself get killed again.

As myself and the saibaman pair off and start fighting, Vegeta address me, So then are you with them? They dont seem to know you. You say youre not of planet Vegeta, but you're saiyan. How about it do you want to join with us?

I hesitate to answer, hes offering me a chance to join him its a golden opportunity. The old me would have leapt as such a chance but my eyes glance at the group of non-saiyans at my back. If I join him, hell be in charge and Ill have to kill my friends. I may be indifferent to whether they accept me, but killing them in cold blood is another story.

Do not misunderstand me, I tell the cocky prince watching as his smirk disappears. Im not here to fight them and Im not here to become Freezas dog. Im here for one thing and one thing only.

And, just what is that? growls Vegeta taking my arrogant tone for refusal.

You.

Confusion flashes over Vegetas features.

I step into his personal space, By the end of today I plan to have you naked and pinned beneath me, saiyan no ouji, I state unable to keep a wicked grin from my mouth as his face flushes bright red.

Bastard! How dare you even think such a thing! I will grind you into the dirt like the low class trash you are! Bellows Nappa, hot puff of air steam out his nostrils like a bull, I wonder if hes seeing red. Let me at him Vegeta-sama. Ill die before I let some no name dog make such claims on your person.

Vegeta raises a hand and Nappa quiets reluctantly. It takes the prince a moment to compose himself. Big words, cur, he growl with such heat to make it a shout without raising his voice. I offered you a chance to fight at my side, but now I see Im going to have to show you just how powerless you are. You can go over and fight alongside the other trash. He turns giving me his back to walk away. In a flash I It away and reappear in his face once more.

I told you Im not here for them, I half growl half purr, closing my hand over one of his wrists. His startled look has me wanting to rip his armor off and take him right here and now, the others be damned.

Yah! he shouts in my face and Im momentarily blinded as a ki blast hits me right in the kisser. It doesnt really hurt, stings like hell and gave my prey the opportunity to escape my grasp. My blood heats as I shake the spots from my vision and spot him standing before his body guard and plant soldiers. Ruffled your feathers saiyan no ouji? Oh I plan to do so much more than that.

To the side my human self finishes his opponent, not sensing that the plant man still has plenty of fight left in him. He glances in our direction, curious as to whats going on. The saibaman takes the offered opportunity.

Everyones shocked when I blast the little creep before he can latch onto my human self, pieces of green meat and entrails splatter over the gawking humans, demi saiyan, and namek.

M-man, stammers my human self, looking at the monsters scattered remains, that little creep wasnt down and out at all. Man, if hed gotten a hold of me I dont even want to think about it. My counterpart pales and goes weak in the knees. I feel embarrassment watching him and start to wish he wasnt present, at least not with Vegeta here. Im not that person any more.

Hey guys, manages Krillin, shaken from what hes just seen. Maybe this other Yamacha is on our side? he turns to look at his companions.

Piccolos face is flushed as he shakes his head. No Krillin, hes defiantly not here to help us.

Damn, forgot nameks have very sensitive hearing, probably heard that little bit about pinning Vegeta.

I smirk addressing the group of would be hero. Im not here to fight you and Im not here to join your either. I have my own agenda, but lucky for you it involves taking down your foes. If fact, you might as well go home and let me handle this, these two arent opponents you can handle right now.

Right now, growls Piccolo in rage. You speak as if you know anything about us and this battle.

Piccolo, dont make him angry, said Krillin to his side.

Shut up I think its time he see what this stranger is really made of, growls Piccolo starting to power up.

Tsk, I hiss under my breath. You always did have a lot of bottled up rage Piccolo. Yes, I know for a fact youre not ready for this fight, because Im from the future and you die today.

That stops him short. What?

Enough talk, growls Nappa. Saibamen kill them! Kill them all!

The little green men hiss and launch themselves at the nearest opponent. Theres too many for me to protect everyone, but I need not have worried, theyre not that weak.

Chaozu cries out and flees as one saibaman slashes at him with his claws, but Tien is there delivering a swift kick to its gut before it can give chase. He snatches the creature up into a choke hold and crushes its wind pipe. Krillin powers up and drops to the ground right as the saibaman that targeted him leaps over his head. Leaning back he rolls on his back and kicks up with one foot, booting the green creature into the air. His clenched fingers glow with ki as he launches a ki blast at the flying creature, blowing it to pieces. Piccolos arms stretch out at the one racing towards him. The beast deflects the first strike, but is caught by the foot with the second hand. It squeals as the namek whips it up and slams it into the ground. Turning he snaps his arm around swinging the dazed saibaman into a boulder. It turns into a green stain on the rock. The last saibaman charges Gohan, but the little kid is too scared to defend himself and the creatures first strike slashes two bloody gashes on his arm. Hearing his pupil cry out in pain Piccolo is quick to get between them. A ki blast from his mouth roasts the saibaman where he stands.

Nappa, tsks Vegeta to his stun body guard. Those soldiers arent cheap you know, did you get a bad batch?

No, those are the ones that survived that crazy battle on Alderand, they should all be good.

Ha, said Tien taking a step towards the pair of saiyans. Maybe were not as weak as you think we are.

No, I say stepping between the triclops and pair. They have a much better idea of your strength then you do theirs. Do not interfere, I say not even looking back at them. This is my fight.

Like hell it is, growls Tien. I dont know who you are or where you came from, but weve been training for a whole year for this battle. What right do you have to just show up and expect us to trust you. Youre a saiyan just like them, how do we know this isnt some kind of trick?

Yah! pipes in Chaozu.

Son Goku, hes a saiyan too is he not? I answer, glancing over my shoulder at the triclops.

Th-thats different! shouted back Tien. Ive known him since he was a small boy. I trust him with my life.

Ive know you for a very long time as well, I tell Tien turning my attention back to the saiyan before us. Weve fought many battles together. I remember well training with you at Kamis look out for the arrival of the saiyans.

Thats impossible, breathes Tien looking at my human counterpart.

Yamacha shakes his head wildly face slightly panicked.

Ill explain everything later, but right now is not the time.

Tien hesitates before nodding. Ill let you have your go at them first, but Im staying. You might need help.

A wicked grin crosses my face. I appreciate your concern, but its not needed. Plus if you stay you might see something youll find disturbing. I have his quick gesture with my thumb at the human Yamacha- Memories, but Im not him. Not anymore.

Thanks for the warning, but well stay, said Tien tensing as if ready to fight to remain.

Suit yourself, it makes no difference to me.

Tbc

Special thanks to Anatra for beting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Turning Back Time**

Once again thanks to all that have reviewed so far, Ive gotten some very good impute from you and really appreciate your thoughts into the story. Thanks!

Mj11490: Beautifully write, yah, that one for all those ditzy dyslexic, diabetic, dirty blondes out there plus their all too kind betas (thanks Anatra!) Glad youre enjoying the read so far, hope the next chapter is as enjoyable.

Just Another Reader: I always thought that Yamacha had a lot of potential, but was never given a chance. Not even in the original DB did he ever seem to shine. So it a feel good experience to watch the underdog come out on top. Besides Yamacha can be a sexy beast especially if you add saiyan goodness to his long haired once badass persona, (always though he had a somewhat saiyan appearance with the long hair). Hell maybe theres just not enough saiyans to go around in the DBZ fan world and Ive never like Mary Sues so this works for B.

I do go into some of the changes Yamachas interference has on the future in this story (It was finished before I posted), so feel free to guess where you think the plots going. I suppose I make the overall plot a little transparent, but you might get a shock if you continue to read with Piccolo in this chapter.

Vegetaswriter: Yes, where oh where is little Goku? What will Goku think? What will he do? Nice guys finish last they say and Yamachas defiantly not playing nice in this story. Keep reading you might enjoy the ending. Ive never liked reading Goku as a nice guy. In fact Ive always thought Goku was kind of a bastard the way hes abandoned his family and friend not once, but many times. I feel for Chichi to be honest, if she wasnt such a female dog in DBZ Id feel for her more, but the way her and Goku as a couple is portrayed you might say it takes two to tango; they both have their faults.

SJKillJoy: With a species that the fan world portrays as animals in human form, a study bed is really a much have.

Ive had many people accuse me of not getting enough sleep, something about my stories being too long and them not having the will power to stop for sleep. I get that way with Robert Jordans book series The Wheel of Time too, so I can relate (just wish the books werent so heavy, my arms give out before I get sleepy).

Just so you know Im posting here the same time Im posting the chapters on my page, so no worries about temptation.

I enjoyed the pic you told B of. Thought your hands and shoes were partially well drawn and was rather interested in how you added the texture to the jeans. Overall, a nice piece of lemon spice cake, with the positions and expressions. You should draw more, B would love to see more.

Ja ne

b-chan

Chapter 4 Going in for the Kill

I turn to regard the two saiyans, Nappa is fuming at the lost of his soldiers, Vegeta is watching carefully. No doubt gathering tactical information for the fight, he was never stupid, arrogant to a fault, but never a fool.

Shall we get this started? I said moving into a fighting stance.

Anytime, punk, growls Nappa moving forward.

Nappa, calls Vegeta keeping his composure.

Vegeta seems to hesitate, as if sensing Im more then I seem. His eyes leave mine to glance Nappas way. Calm yourself, youre no good to me if you cant see straight.

Nappa visible gathers his wits and levels his breathing. Satisfied with his response, Vegeta nods his head once eyes returning to mine. Very well, Nappa you can go first.

A broad grin spread across the giants face as he stalks over to look down on me. He thinks hes the superior fighter, hes a fool with no sense for power.

Alright pup lets see what youve got, His giant hand reaches for me. His paw flashes at air as I step aside, he follows up with a right hook. His movements seem so slow. Hes nothing compared to a super saiyan, his fighting motions are completely telegraphed before he makes them. I flicker from side to side as the monster of a man grabs at me.

Is that all you're good at cur? Running away? Roars Nappa already starting to lose his cool.

A well placed punch to the jaw has him reeling back so far it looks like he might fall on his ass. He manages to keep his footing, takes a couple stumbling steps back from me. Bastard, he growls reaching up to wipe blood off his mouth.

I glance at Vegeta whos face is drawn in concentration. Hes studying me, better make this a good show.

Nappa punches out wildly thinking he has the speed advantage. I move my hands to block, twisting my wrists slightly as the moment of impact to redirect his energy, rolling the momentum harmlessly over my flesh. It must look like hes hammering at me and Im merely shrugging it off. I see the beginning of fear creep into his eyes and smile wickedly in his face, stepping in to deliver a blow to his wide open gut.

Winded, he doesnt even try and stop me as I crouch low and swipe his legs out from under him. He falls like a redwood, shaking the ground on impact. My booted foot finds his wind pipe and presses.

Give up and leave never to return. If you do Ill forget you ever existed, I tell him feeling generous.

Growling Nappa grasps my foot with both hands. Like hell I will! He lifts and twists, shooting me up into the air. I go with the flow, watching from high up as he scrambles to his feet, gasping in gulps of air. Im almost caught off guard as one of those gulps turns into a ki blast from the mouth. The hairs on my forearms burn, leaving an unpleased scent in the air; now hes really asking for it.

His triumphant grin is short lived as I flicker away to reappear at his side, slamming my fist into his kidney. Hes like a sand bag on a chain, I move with his rhythm, bobbing from side to side, hammering on the left then the right side as he sways to and fro. Hed collapse if I stop, but Im enjoying the beat you might say.

After a couple more kidney and body blows I relent, stepping back so he can fall to his knees before me. I glance Vegetas way, I can see the tension in his folded arms. Licking my lips I turn his way.

How about we skip the appetizer and get to the main course? I purred taking a step his way.

Vegeta bares his teeth, uncrossing his arms ready to meet me.

Pain laces up my spine and I gasp arching my back. Turning a shaky head I look over my shoulder to see Nappa, still on his knees, with one of his giant hands wrapped around my tail.

Damn it! I could never figure out how to make that part any less sensitive!

The giant squeezes and all the nerves in my body trigger with pain, I go down on one knee.

Ha, ha, ha, laughed Nappa still winded. You may be strong Ill give you that, but youre still a pup! he growls moving to get off his knees.

Nappas gasp of pain comes as a shock to me. My eyes snap to the side to see Piccolos fist imbedded in Nappas side, his other hand is reaching for the large saiyans tail. My own tails slips from suddenly weak fingers.

I feel rage at the sight. I dont need any help to finish this weakling off!

My power sky rockets with my rage and my hair flashes blond a mere second, the fast burst of power sends Nappa flying into a mountain. A ki blast tears the nameks reaching hand from his forearms. I stand and backhand the green alien across the clearing.

Piccolo-san! screams Gohan running over to where he crashed into some boulders.

You- I thought you were on our side! yells Krillin looking in the direction Piccolo flew.

I flicker away to appear in front of the short human. Do not interfere! I hissed between my teeth at him watching with a sick kind of fascination as the blood drains from his face. This is my fight! I will not share!

Krillin backs away shacking and waving his hands before him as if to show hes harmless. Hey, it wasnt me.

He was helping you! yells Tien to the side. I knew we couldnt trust you, this is some kind of trick isnt it?

Yah! pipes in Chaozu.

I turn and growl at the two, hands out to my sides like claws. I dont want them here, what if they try and steal my prize? A part of me thinks how absurd that is, but most of me can only see those before me as competition. Power begins to build around Tien and his doll like companion.

Power down! yells Piccolos deep voice from the side.

I glance his way, hes crouched on one knee, free hand holding his profusely bleeding forearms.

But, Piccolo- starts Tien, but the namek cuts him off.

Hes much stronger than us, hes only showing a fraction of his power. He stands and with a growl a new hand appears out of his stump. He flexes it a moment and turns back to me, moving to stand in front of me.

Youre only here for the short saiyan right? he growls. Im annoyed that I have to look up to meet his eyes, but he smells like plants and water and for some reason the scent calms my rage slightly.

Thats right.

You have no intention of taking over the world?

I bark a laugh. Why, would I want that?

Piccolo smiles a very sinister smirk. I have no problem stepping aside and letting you do whatever you want to the saiyans, but lets get one thing clear. This planet is mine, I plan to conquer and rule it. Any problems with that?

Im a bit taken back. Its been a long time since Ive seen this side of Piccolo; the side driven by the curse his father passed down to him, the dark side of Kami. He was once called the demon king and hed only just started to soften at his point in time. I glance at the young demi-saiyan standing a step behind him, wondering if the boys love will still change him without the sacrifice. Part of me worries over the possible outcome and other part doesnt care; the namek doesnt have the potential to defeat me, what harm could letting him have the planet do?

I match the nameks grin. Lifting one hand and hold it out before him. You take the brat and leave and Ill look the other way, so long as it doesnt inconvenience me. Deal?

Piccolo! gasps Krillin overcoming his shock enough to protest.

Piccolo doesnt hesitate to take my offered hand and shake it. Deal.

I feel like Ive make some dark pact with the devil, but the feeling is somewhat of a high as well.

Come on kid, says Piccolo turning.

Gohan hesitates, But-he starts looking at the adults gather who are now showing open hostility to his sensei. Piccolo-san? He squeaks timidly starting after the green alien.

No, Gohan dont! shouted Krillin. Hes a monster!

Thats right, shouted my human counterpart stepping up besides Krillin. What about your mother, Gohan. Come back with us.

Ah,-ah, hesitates Gohan looking between the nameks back and his fathers friends in confusion.

Gohan, said Piccolo not turning to look at him. You do what you want.

The boy hesitates while the humans yell for him to come to them. I feel a thrill, something almost like pride when he turns his back on the humans and runs after his sensei.

I want to go with you Piccolo-san! he cried, real tears running down his face.

The humans are stunned to say the least, their mouths gape as Piccolo turns and gives the young boy a smile and a nod. Silently they both fly away.

I cant believe he left, mutters Krillin in a daze. Chichis going to kill us!

I laugh and look over to see that Nappa is finally starting to pull himself out of the cave he made in the mountain side. One look at Vegeta and I know he didnt miss me flashing to super saiyan, he just doesnt know what he saw was the stuff of legends. He hasnt learned to read ki yet, he only saw the aura.

I turn to my old companions who are now showing me a mix of confusion and mistrust. Shaking my head I step up to stand before my human self. You best get out of here too. I want you to do something for me. I want to you to go find Bulma and tell her shes the only woman youll ever love. Maybe you should follow that up with that ring youve been hiding in your dresser for the last year or so.

Wh-what how could you possibly he trails off staring wide eyes at my too similar face.

I pat him on the shoulder. Trust me, dont let her be the one that got away, I say while steering him away from the others. Do it for both of us.

He stares into my eyes a long moment before nodding.

Yamacha! protests Tien.

Sorry man, I think I think I should do what he says. Im out of here. He leaves by foot, perhaps hes got some things to mull over in his head first. Huh, better not talk himself out of proposing, I was such a chicken back then.

I turn to face Nappa who has seen better days, but despite that is raging mad. Veins are protruding from his forehead; his armors been shredded off. I grin as I step between him and my human friends of old. You guys had better scram too, its not safe here.

Bastard, Im not going anywhere! growls Tien. You may fool them, but youre not fooling me!

Tien, squeaks Chaozu unnerved by all thats happened.

Krillin, I call not taking my eyes off the giant before me. I took something very special from you.

What? What are you talking about? questions the monk looking up at me with confusion.

Youll never know just what it is I stole from you, closing my eyes I can still see her floating in the green fluid that slowly bleeds red; an image to haunt me till I die no doubt. I want you to know Im sorry.

Ya-yamacha? he questioned not understanding.

Enough! rages Nappa interrupting us. Fight me you motherless dog! he flies forward an inch off the ground ready to bowl us over. Krillin freezes with fear, I move between him and the giants, ready to meet his charge.

Nappa!

He freezes in mid air, like a well trained dog on command. His red eyes turn from me to look at a displeased Vegeta.

Stand down, youve embarrassed us enough for one day. Its obvious youre no match for him.

But, but Vegeta-sama!

That is an order Nappa! growls the prince.

I can see the sweat sliding down his face and chest as he steams, animal instinct telling him not to back down to this new challenge, but the survivor in him knows Vegeta is the alpha here and he reluctantly does as hed told.

I understand Vegeta-sama, he growls. Ill leave this cur to you to finish. He laughs turning to look at me, Youve done it now. The prince is going to mop the floor with you. Now, what can I do to keep myself busy? His eyes slide off me to land on Tien and Chaozu, with a roar he makes them his new targets.

Part of me wants to let him finish them, Im almost as surprised as Nappa is when I it away and reappear before him my fist through his guts a mere foot away from Tien.

It took the triclops a moment to understand what had happened, when he did he back pedals before tripping and falling on his ass.

I rip my arms from Nappa's innards and watch as the giants eyes glaze over with death. He topples, landing next to Tien.

Tien, cried Chaozu moving to his side. You okay?

I glance at the pair over my shoulder, lifting my bloody arm to lick at the red staining it. Go home.

Im sure I look demonic to them and maybe I am, but I have more important things to concern myself with now.

I dont bother to watch them leave, I feel their ki as they power up to fly and slowly fade off into the distance. Part of me wonders if well ever have another barbeque at Capsule Corps or an outing on Roshis island, part of me says thats another life long forgotten. Now its just me and Vegeta. I lock eyes with the prince and beckon him with a smile and a wave of my hand.

Shall we?

His eyes are on Nappas corpse, emotionless and hard. I have to wonder about their relationship. Vegeta always talked about Nappa like he was a big dumb animal, more trouble then he was worth, but get a bottle of Tequila and Jack in him and hed tell you the most comical tales about the two of them. I wont say he was a father figure to Vegeta, Freeza was the closest thing Vegeta ever had to that; but he fit the spot of the crazy Uncle every once and awhile.

The eyes that lift to meet mine arent full of rage or vengeance, they are calculated and cold. He doesnt have time to think about Nappas loss or if it even is a loss to him. He killed the tall saiyan with his own hands in my time, I wonder if he ever regretted it.

He straightens to his full height, stretching for every inch. His arms cross over his chest and he flashes me that over confident arrogant smirk were all so familiar with, though to my practiced eyes it seems strained. That bulky armor is hindering my view of his firm petite frame, I want to see his muscles clench and strain; that armor will be the first to go.

Testing his nerves I stroll forward, watching as the confident grin slowly leaves his face while the space between us closes. Im now the one smirking as I stand before him feeling his body heat through our clothes, looking down into his dark eyes. Hes hasnt uncrossed his arms or taken a step back, hes waiting tensely for me to make the first move, unwilling to back off though Im sure every instinct in his body is telling him to retreat. His pride wont allow it so he stands his ground and I take the opportunity to breathe him in, scenting: sweat, tension, battle lust, and the bitter sweet tang of just a hint of fear; my mouth waters.

I forgot how impatient he used to be, the wind is blasted from my lungs as he uncoils from his proud posturing and with the speed of a breed predator nails me in the gut. I wasnt expecting him to strike first, thought that tang of fear would hold him back, but Vegeta has always been full of surprises.

The second I need to draw breath is too long, as he rears back with right fist cocked. Like a practiced champion boxer I watch his feet plant then shift, the moment traveling up his body, reinforced by the twist of his hips, along his powerful back and shoulder muscles and out in a right hook that knocks me back several feet. The rubber of my boots feels hot from the friction of dragging along the ground. Like watching a film in slow motion I see him dropping into a stance, the fire of his ki dancing in his palms, his beautiful face twisted in a snarl as he thrusts the burning ball of ki my way.

I fell hard for him all over again.

The ground explodes, tossing up dirt and debris. I sit on my ass looking at him through a haze of fine dirt hiding me from his eyes. Watching as he un-tenses and peers in, a grin tilts the corner of his mouth when I dont charge forward thinking he got me good and oh if Id been a human he so would have just cleaned my clock. But, Im not. I feel my skin tingle where his ki burned across it, I feel my blood pound in my ears and the start of a hard on in my pants. Im going to fuck him so hard!

I roar as I leap from the dust cover and the look on his face is priceless, wide eyes, his body automatically crouching lower to the ground, his tail tightens around his waist. He knows hes in for it now, he knows Im no push over.

My hand grabs for him, fingernails scrapping across his breast plate, leaving behind deep scratch marks as he jumps back just avoiding being caught. So close! I give pursuit, he skips backwards as my hands flash before his face and chest, the air of each strike causes his mane of hair to flicker to and fro like a dancing flame. His back slams into the cliff side, his wide eyes slide over in shock to see whats stopped him short. Im on him in an instant.

My fingers fist in his hair, jerking his face up towards mine, my mouth closing over his wide open one, swallowing the yell he was about to make. I press him to the hard surface, his feet leave the ground as my tail instinctively twines around one of his thighs and lifts it to hug my side the other slipping as I lean into him. My hardening length yearns for the heat of his flesh, but that damn body armor is between us.

One hand releases his hair to slide down, fingers hooking under the armors collar. The armor stretches with my first tug reminding me that its designed to accommodate a saiyan going oozaru. Switching tactics I charge ki in my finger tips, pulling the stretchy material away from his chest I slice it down the front in one smooth swipe. My hands release him to grip the cut edges of his armor and pry them apart like one would open a clam. A Satisfying crack sounds from the armor as it breaks down the back and he stand there, panting for breath as we stare into each others eyes.

He drops and twists, slipping out of the broken armor he ducks under my arm and behind me. A kick to my spine has me dropping the armor and crashing into the cliff side. Hes there in an instant, pressing me to the hard rock, his lean form flush to my backside. I dont resist, the feel of his arms around me, his heated touch on my flesh, his compact frame against mine is something to savor.

This has definite promise, perhaps Ill let him take the lead once and awhile in the future, but first we need to establish that Im the dominate male here. The tip of my tail, which is still wrapped around his thigh, lifts to stoke lightly between his legs; curling up to slide along his crack and press firmly in-between. He stiffens in more ways than one and I take the opportunity to reverse our position. Prying his suddenly slack fingers from my middle, turning in his grip, I topple us over so hes flat on his back and Im looming over him.

He twisted slightly with the fall, his upper half turned so his shoulder is pressed to my chest and both hands are braced in the dirt, finger spread and tense at our proximity. His lower half is trapped, one of his legs straight between mine, the other curled up over my thigh, pressed to the side. Kami if we didnt have clothes covering us, Id be inside him now!

The intense heat I feel just under the cloth has me grinding my pelvis into the junction between his legs to soak it up, Im beyond hard now. My abs can feel his own sex hardening at the move, an embarrassed flush covers his checks. I shift curling his body more, sliding my knees under him. My hands move down, thumbs hooking onto the jutting points of the front his pelvis, fingers reaching around to grab and squeeze the firm flesh of his ass; spreading him to my thrusts. My head ducks to sniff along his neck and collar, smelling the scent of arousal spike in him despite his free hands pressing against my front to try and push me off.

I growl to show him my displeasure at his attempts to dislodge me, nipping at his ear as I do so. He gasps loudly, the vibration of my abs against his hardening sex and the feel of my full manhood pressed into him makes his scent spike that much higher.

Why are you fighting? I can smell how much you like this, I growl in his ear.

He curses in some foreign language going wild, trying to escape, but Im quick to subdue. My hand grips his throat and presses him back to the ground till he feels the threat and freezes. I make sure I have eye contact.

Why fight when all I want to do is worship every inch of you?

Ha, a very dry laugh. Pretty words for a tyrant.

My lust drops a notch as blood tries to force its way back into my head. Tyrant?

You may have the upper hands now, but I promise you wont hold it forever and when that day comes Ill kill you for this, he hisses it with the hatred of years of oppression.

My expression softens. A Tyrant implies I see you as nothing more than a possession to own, but thats not true ouji-sama. I dont want to own you I want to be owned by you.

The hatred is replaced by shock and confusion, Im quite to take advantage. I want to belong to you and no one else. I want to be the item you cherish the most.

Anger is quick to make a comeback. Arrogant fool! Why would I ever want you?

It should have hurt to hear him say that, but I have an ace in the hole and I know hell bite. The old me would have hesitated, found excuses and moral dilemmas to stop me, but Im not that person any more. I power up very slowly watching the endless black of his eyes as power licks up my body and bleaches my hair blond, my eyes a soft powder blue lit from behind with ki; the hunger that lights those darker then a starless night eyes is unmistakable.

Super saiyan its barely a breath from his lips.

As you are right now, Im quite a bit stronger then you. It is the saiyan way, our way that dictates my right to lay claim by right of strength. That takes a good bit of the look of wonder from his gaze, bringing him back to his current predicament. His expression is almost pouty and I cant help but laugh; hes very young at this point in time. You put up a good fight. A worthy mate is one you have to fight for, you once told me that. Confusion shows in his eyes, but of course Im referring to things you have yet to say in this time. Im sure my emotions are written all over my face as I brush the back of my free hand over his high check bone. If you want this, if you want me, ouji-sama all you have to do is give yourself and Im yours: heart, body, and soul.

He is silent beneath me and my heart feels like it will explode in my chest as I watch him debate in his head; weighing the pros and cons. His lust for power is a start, than I can take a page from Bulmas book, teach him to love and be loved back. I just need a hand hold, something to start with. If he refuses me Ill take him and his hatred, be his rival like Goku was, worm my way into him till he cant think about anything but me. Either way Im going to have him soon.

If I submitnow his lips curl at the thought of submission to anyone. You will show me the secret to your power?

Ah, now would be the key word to that sentence. Think you can escape once Ive had a taste, saiyan no ouji? Think again, but for now Ill let you think I didnt hear that. Probably plotting my demise in that pretty head of his. Thinks he can resist me long enough to escape a claim then do me in, in some clever manner once I fulfill my part of the bargain. Claims require a bit more than just the dominate males desire to be established. I have to impose my will upon him at a moment of vulnerability or willingness to be claimed; works best when hes delirious with pleasure, aka climaxing. Just means Ill have to fuck you senseless to get what I want and Im more then up for the challenge.

Yes, prince. Just let me have my way today and well do whatever you want later. Deal?

Our eyes lock and I watch him hesitate yet again, but his arrogance is quick to mask the conflict in his eyes; unwilling to show weakness. He wants what I have, he wants the power of super saiyan, hes confident he can learn what he wants and remain his own. Poor thing doesnt know Im confident too.

Very well you may proceed. He says looking away. The tension leaves his body as he lays back no longer resisting.

Tbc

Special thanks to Anatra for beting.


End file.
